


Irrevocably (And Stupidly) In Love

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Demiromantic Character, Demisexual Character, M/M, Multisexual Character, Pansexual Character, bunch of ships if you squint, but be warned!, dumbass and shit and that's it, mild swearing, the whole team is hella queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi was irrevocably (and stupidly) in love with Sawamura Daichi. There was no way around it. There was no going back. There was only Daichi, his obvious straightness, his unbelievable obliviousness and the fact that what he was saying sounded a lot like a coming out speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrevocably (And Stupidly) In Love

            Sugawara Koushi was irrevocably (and stupidly) in love with Sawamura Daichi. There was no way around it. There was no going back. There was only Daichi, his obvious straightness, his unbelievable obliviousness and the fact that what he was saying sounded a lot like a coming out speech.

            “I just…need you guys to know.” Daichi paused, rubbed his arm, took a deep breath and started talking to the gymnasium ceiling. “I’m pansexual.”

            There was a long moment of silence which Suga used to try to come with terms with the revelation that his straight crush wasn’t 100% straight.

            “What does that mean?” Hinata asked, confused. Surprisingly, it wasn’t Daichi that answered.

            “It means he likes everyone, dumbass.” Tsukishima sighed, sounding way too world weary for a fifteen year old. “Boys, girls, anyone in between,” He glanced at Daichi, who smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

            Hinata nodded as he processed this piece of information. “Wait, does this mean _like_ like or just like?” He asked.

            Kageyama groaned. “What do you think stupid face?”

            “I’m not stupid, stupid!” Hinata jumped up angrily. “I just didn’t know! It’s not like you know what demisexual means!” He then turned bright red and looked a lot like he hadn’t meant to say that.

            “What does it mean?” Kageyama asked quietly.

            At this, Hinata sat down hard (Suga had to resist the urge to smother him in hugs). Unlike Daichi, Hinata started talking to the floor. “It means someone is not sexually attracted to anyone until they have formed an emotional bond. I’m kind of demisexual.” he added in a whisper.

          There was silence.

            “Well I, for one, am extremely gay.” Ennoshita said simply.

            “So am I.” Yamaguchi piped up from next to Tsukishima. He then promptly turned very red.

            “Demiromantic,” Tsukishima drawled, easily drawing attention away from Yamaguchi. “Like demisexual but with romantic attractions.” He turned to Tanaka and raised an expectant eyebrow.

            “Multisexual,” Tanaka said proudly. “That means I’m interested in pretty much anyone.” He winked at Ennoshita who grinned lazily.

            “That’s so cool bro!” Noya bounced excitedly. He jabbed a thumb at himself. “I’m bisexual.” He puffed out his chest proudly. “So is Asahi-san.” He beamed at Asahi who blushed and nodded.

            “I’m in love with Daichi.” Suga blurted suddenly. Everyone swiveled to look at him including, to Suga’s eternal embarrassment, Daichi himself.

            “I-I…” Suga stammered, turning bright red.

            Daichi stood in front of him, his pink lips parted slightly in surprise, his beautiful eyes wide and all Suga could think was that he looked beautiful when he was surprised. In fact, he looked beautiful all the time.

            “Suga…” Daichi said softly and Suga was brought back to Earth. Just because Daichi was pan didn’t mean Suga ever had a chance. Daichi was beautiful and smart and an amazing leader and an excellent volleyball player and Suga would never have a chance as long as he lived (which wouldn’t be very long seeing as how he was about to _die_ of embarrassment).

            “I’m sorry.” he mumbled. He bowed and left quickly.

            His whole face was on fire. Right behind his eyes burnt from the effort of not losing it there and then. He wasn’t sure where he was going, just that his vision was blurring faster than he was moving.

            He walked faster.

            “Stupid, stupid, stupid Suga.” he muttered to himself. “Stupid, stupid, bloody stupid-”

            “Suga!” Someone yelled behind him. It sounded a lot like Daichi. Suga broke into a run.

            “Suga!” Daichi yelled and Suga could hear his feet pounding on the pavement. He knew there was no way he could outrun Daichi but he was going to try.

            “Suga!” Daichi yelled one last time before he envelops Suga in a tight hug. “Suga, you utter moron.” He tucked his chin over Suga’s head as Suga tried to (not really hard actually) free himself. “Suga, you’re such a weirdo.” He breathed.

            Suga gave up and focused instead on trying to make himself smaller.

            “You didn’t let me finish.” Daichi scolded and poked him in the side until he looked up. “I was going to say I love you too.”

            Suga felt this heat rising through him, taking over until he was almost light enough to float. _This_ was what being in love felt like. _This_ was what being people wrote songs about. _This_ was what people talked about. _This_ was love.

            “Well shit…” he whispered. Then he kissed Daichi hard on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE IS HELLA QUEER! this essentially my rather selfish fulfilment of all my headcannons about the sexual/romantic orientation of the team. if you disagree/just want to talk in general, i can be found on [tumblr](http://probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com/) ^_^
> 
> EDIT: I noticed a _blinding_ error and currently feel a bit crap about it >.


End file.
